


Aobajousai Head Canons

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. We Stan the Seijoh Four in This House

“Today might be the chance to grasp the chance to let your talent bloom. Maybe tomorrow, the day after, or next year... Maybe even when you're thirty. I'm not sure if physique has anything to do with it, but if you think that it will never come, it probably never will.” 

— Tooru Oikawa, Haikyuu!!


	2. Prompt: Y/N Joins the Girls VBC

Oikawa:  
* this BOYYYY, you casually mention joining the girls volleyball team and Oikawa Tooru allows his jaw to drop and shock to color his face as he stares you DOWN  
* You’d denied a love of PLAYING volleyball, explaining that the effort seems too much-just to tease him; because teasing Oikawa is an Olympic event in your eyes.   
* “My little cutie..” he said slowly, pointing his spoon in your direction, with a look you lovingly call his “volleyball” stare. “Are you messing around? Or do you really want this?”   
* A giggle escapes and you nod. “I wouldn’t ask you; if I didn’t!”   
* And with a nod in response and a stupid grin on his face- Tooru makes it MISSION to make sure you make the team.   
* Nearly causes you to break up with him, Hajime has to hold YOU back after one hard practice in the gym that caused you see red  
* “Come on Y/N. It didn’t hurt THAT bad!”   
* “TOORU! It HURT! You didn’t have to unleash THAT hard of a serve!”   
* “My cutie; yeah I did!”   
* “No! You didn’t! I AM A GIRL!”  
* “I’m not gonna treat you any different than a member of MY~ team.”   
* “I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE ASKED A FIRST YEAR!”   
* “Yeah well, I’m Oikawa Tooru- the best.”  
* “Oh?!! I’m going to KILL you!”   
* Cue Iwaizumi stepping in to block Y/N from strangling the Captain.   
* Tooru is whining to Makki and Matsun and Hajime has both of your arms   
* “JUST LET ME KILL HIM.” You growl, trying to pull away and Hajime rolls his eyes as you try your hardest to get away. “Hajime! Let GO.”   
* “You can’t kill him Y/N.”   
* Once try outs roll around, you make the team but because he had been a J E R K, you’re crying to him that you weren’t good enough and he frowns and feels so bad and defeated and holds you before you push him and tell him he’s dumb and you made the team. Tooru forgets to be mad because he’s so excited and happy for you. 

Hajime   
* HAJIME IWAIZUMI; while he’s not as volleyball obsessed (low key not Oikawa obsessed)   
* High key supportive when you mention joining the girls volleyball team. Girlfriends weren’t allowed to watch practices thanks to Oik’s fan club, but you sometimes used a box to watch your boyfriend through the grills in the window   
* “You’re gonna join the girls team?”  
* “Well, I’m going to try! Can you help me babe? You’re just the best ace I’ve ever seen!”   
* Blushes and agrees quickly to help you get ready for try outs.   
* But he is always super touchy and flirty and he USES EVERY ADVANTAGE and opportunity to touch every part of your body.   
* “Hajime!” You squeal, attracting the attention of everyone left in the gym after practice.  
* He holds up his hands with a sly grin on his face. “What! I just wanna make sure you’re holding it right!”   
* Insert eye roll   
* “Iwa~chan, stop flirty and teach her! I’m still insulted she didn’t ASK ME!”   
* “SHUTUP SHITTYKAWA!”  
* “So vulgar Iwa~”   
* When you make the team, the Ace has to control his emotions so he doesn’t squeeze you too tight and instantly takes you out for boba and ice cream and anything else you could want 

Makki:  
* Dude likes volleyball, but he low key lazy  
* He paused eating his rice and narrowed his eyes across the table   
* “YOU... the laziest person I know, wanna join the girls volleyball team?”   
* Insult aside, she scoffed and returned the narrowed her eyes, “thats rude Takahiro”   
* “Oh now I’m Takahiro.”   
* “You’re being rude. I’m not lazy!”   
* “Yeah babe, you are.”   
* “Hmph.”   
* “But if you wanna join the team, I’ll help you. Cant have my girl making a fool of herself on the court. That’ll hurt my reputation.”   
* Will help you take receives and blocks, Oikawa pushes his way in and helps, as do the other third years   
* “MAKKI! She has to do it like this! You can’t teach her THAT way!”   
* “Oikawa! Stop. Get away.”   
* “No. I can’t let this go on.”   
* When you make the team, he’s really proud of you and makes sure you know; even though he teases the hell out of you non-stop when you complain about being tired after every game and practice 

Matsun:   
* Buddy likes volleyball and has a deep love for the game, so when you mention over an ice cream date that you wanna try out- he gets incredibly excited and a big grin spreads on his face   
* “You want some help with practice?!”   
* “OF COURSE! You’re one of the best!”   
* “You flatter me lovely. I’m not THAT good.”   
* “Babe! Yes you are! Show me how you block!”   
* Once you’re in the gym, he’s easily the best teacher EVER, showing you how he blocks and even suggests a 3:2 with the rest of the third years to help you make sure you make the team.   
* After you make the team, he spared NO time in showing you off to his friends(not that he had a problem before) and bragging about how amazing his girl is and how cool and great she was going to be in the VBC


End file.
